1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having gate connecting lines to supply scan signals to gate lines formed in different layers interposing an insulating layer therebetween in an active area.
2. Description of the Background Art
Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device has also been used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel formed of an array substrate, a counter substrate attached to the array substrate by a seal element and a liquid crystal layer held therebetween.
Recently, a high resolution display has been desired in the liquid crystal display device, accompanied with increase in the number of gate lines and source lines with pixels. Accordingly, the number of pull out lines to connect the gate lines and source lines to a signal supply sources increases, which results in increase in outside area of the active area where the pull out lines are formed, further results in a large size frame.
In Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-58357, an arrangement to solve the above problem is described, in which a paired gate lines are connected to a pull out line together, and first and second source lines arranged between adjacent pixels in parallel are alternately connected to the pixels. Switching transistors of the pixels commonly connected one of the paired gate lines are connected to the first source line and the other swiching transistors are connected to the second source line. Accordingly, respective transistors are driven independently.
In the above arrangement, the pull out lines to connect the gate lines to a gate signal supply source are located along edges in a peripheral area of the panel, which is apart from an area where gate and source signal input terminals are formed. Therefore, the area to arrange the pull out lines is required yet, and prevents to achieve a narrow frame display.